


Meet the Parent

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's worried he's never been officially introduced as The Boyfriend to Stiles's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parent

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in such a writing slump lately. wompwomp. trying to get into the flow of things again.

Things with Stiles were great. Now that Danny knew about werewolves, Stiles was much more open about where he went and what he did when the two weren’t hanging out together. And, on some occasions, Stiles even convinced Danny to come to pack meetings. He was still getting used to seeing his classmates - especially Jackson - go all furry and fanged. But he enjoyed sitting with Stiles on the couch, hands clasped together, as the others argued and sparred. Stiles would crack jokes about each wolf, leaning into Danny to kiss him softly, then start cheering for whoever was up against Derek at the time. And while it wasn’t really normal in the way most would think of a relationship, it was more than Danny had ever had. His past relationships had all been secrets, sneaking out with older men and trying to cover up hickeys when things got too aggressive. Danny liked that his family and friends knew about Stiles. 

And yet, Danny still hadn’t met Stiles’s dad - as in, officially been introduced as Stiles’s boyfriend. It was weird to Danny, who hadn’t shied away from inviting Stiles over to meet his family. True, his sister had ratted Danny out to their parents earlier than expected, but Danny had always been planning on having Stiles over for dinner. So why hadn’t Stiles done the same?

It couldn’t have been that Stiles was embarrassed or ashamed. For God’s sake, the guy had tweeted a “morning after” picture the first time they spent the night together. Stiles was ridiculously proud of having a boyfriend, Danny in particular who Stiles always said “everyone liked.” While that was far from true, Danny couldn’t help but wonder if the sentiment would extend to the Sheriff.

He’d asked about it once. Stiles went all quiet and shifty and Danny felt really weird about the whole issue. So he hadn’t brought it up again. But they’d been dating for nearly three months. And when Stiles wasn’t doing pack related stuff, he was over at Danny’s house; helping his mom cook dinner and teaching his sister how to play WoW. 

“Does your dad know we’re dating,” Danny asked as they walked to Stiles’s jeep after school. Stiles, who had been busy texting Scott about God only knew what, looked up at the question...then tripped over his foot and had to catch himself before he literally face planted.

“Fuck.”

Danny didn’t laugh. But only because he was waiting for an answer. And once Stiles righted himself, Danny fixed him with his best glare. The one he used to give Stiles whenever he’d bug Danny in Chem the year before.

“Uh.” 

Maybe the glare was too effective because Stiles looked incapable of speech at the moment.

“He doesn’t, does he.”

Stiles shook his head. Before Danny could respond, though, Stiles was in his face, eyes wide. “It’s not like I don’t want to tell him. It’s just - I mean - I’m kinda scared.”

“He doesn’t know you like guys?”

“I always thought he maybe guessed,” Stiles shrugged, “but then...Do you remember that night last year at Jungle? When you got paralyzed?”

“Fucking Jackson,” Danny grumbled.

Stiles smiled at that. “Fucking Jackson is right. Anyway, my dad showed up that night and asked me what I was doing there. I hadn’t told him anything before and I thought, well why not kill two birds with one stone, right? And you know what he told me?”

“What?”

“That I couldn’t be gay. ‘Not in those clothes,’ he said. I guess I’ve been nervous to tell him ever since. What if he dismisses it like that again?”

Danny wrapped Stiles up in a hug. “I don’t think he will. Your dad seems like a cool guy.”

“I guess.” He could practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

“So do you think you’ll tell him?”

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah, I will.” 

\--

Danny had barely finished dinner, clearing his plate and handing it to his mom who was loading up the dishwasher, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out but before he checked it he turned to his mom.

“Do you need any more help in here?”

“I got it,” she said as she waved him away. “I know you’re anxious to call loverboy back.”

“Mom!”

All he got in response was a flick of water from her wet hands as he turned to go to his room.

Once he got the door closed he looked at the text - part of him fearing the worst reaction from Stiles’s dad. All he saw, though, was one sentence:

he expects you at 6pm sharp for dinner tomorrow

Well, that wasn’t ominous at all.

\--

“Danny,” Sheriff said as he opened to door. 

Shit. Danny had been expecting Stiles to answer, maybe give him some kind of indication on what to expect. But when Danny walked into the house, he saw Stiles sitting on the couch nervously biting at his nails. It looked as though the Sheriff had made Stiles sit so he could answer.

“Thanks for inviting me over, Sheriff.” Danny stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should sit or what. 

“Please, Danny, I’m off duty. You don’t have to call me Sheriff. And don’t just stand there, have a seat.”

Danny dithered for all of a second about where to sit before noticing Stiles’s panicked expression. He moved to Stiles’s side, sitting down close but not too close and thought about what he could say to the Sheriff who was sitting in a recliner directly across from them.

“So, uh…” Stiles’s dad had said not to call him Sheriff. But Danny didn’t know what to call the man. Everywhere he went, everyone addressed him as Sheriff. Come to think of it, Danny didn’t think he’d ever heard anyone call Stiles’s dad by his first name. That was a little weird, wasn’t it? “Mr. Stilinski, you have a lovely home.”

“Thank you.”

And that was all he said. The Sheriff stayed silent after that, staring at Danny in a frighteningly intimidating way. It was beyond awkward sitting there having the Sheriff stare him down. Stiles was no help, aggressively trying to bite his own hand off at that point, suspiciously and uncharacteristically silent. 

“Something smells good,” he tried. Danny desperately wanted some kind of topic of conversation to latch onto. Anything to ease the tension in the living room. 

“Listen, Danny.” Stiles’s dad didn’t move from his chair but he still seemed to loom over Danny as he tried not to cower next to Stiles. He’d never been especially scared of the Sheriff before. But now that he was dating Stiles…

“Dad, can you not do the whole overprotective father with a shotgun routine? Please?”

Sheriff leveled a glare at Stiles. “That’s not what I was going to say.” He turned his attention back to Danny. “I was going to say how relieved I was to find out the reason why Stiles kept sneaking around.”

“Really?”

“I knew Stiles had to be dating someone -”

“What?” Stiles shrieked. “How?”

“I’m not an idiot, son. Give me some kind of credit. I’m just glad it’s Danny and not some older guy who has a beard and likes to wear a lot of leather.”

Danny didn’t want to turn and look at Stiles but he couldn’t help giving his boyfriend a - hopefully - subtle look. Of course Stiles was trying hard not to laugh nervously at his dad’s comment. If the man only knew Stiles did frequently hang out with a guy like that…

“So you’re not, like, upset that I’m dating a guy?”

The Sheriff’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why would I be upset?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. Remember that night at the gay club? When you told me I wasn’t gay?”

“Stiles.” The name came out quiet, fond, as Stiles’s dad got up and sat next to his son. “You thought I would get mad about you being gay? I was being flippant because I thought you were too. If I had known you were seriously trying to come out to me I wouldn’t have said that.”

“No?”

“No.” The Sheriff wrapped Stiles up in a hug.

Danny felt the tension seep out of the room. He relaxed back into the couch and smiled at the father and son. 

“So,” the two pulled apart, Stiles’s dad smiling. “Who’s hungry?”

The three of them stood up and walked toward the kitchen, Stiles in the lead. They’d almost reached the room when the Sheriff stopped Danny with a hand on the shoulder. 

“For the record, if you hurt my son, I have connections. I can make it look like an accident.”

Stiles’s dad was scary.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me here if you'd like :) [tumblr](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph)


End file.
